The Child Castaways - Twilight
by TwilightReaderWriter
Summary: Will it ever be possible for Emmett and Rosalie to have a child. Arvil thinks that they can, however there may be a price to pay. This is the 2nd Part of "The Forgotten Child"
1. Chapter 1

This is the continuing story of "**_The Forgotten Child_**." If you've not read it, you'll be completely lost attempting to read this story.

**_Preface:_**

Hello Reader. Surprised that I'm back… since 'Christopher's' story is complete. Well, there's actually more. It all started after Christopher's memory barrier wall was finally destroyed…this caused the Volturi to remember Alexandria, the ancient vampire prophetess.

It was Alexandria's prophesy that set a catalyst that would cause the Volturi to keep a careful watch upon the Cullen's.

This was her prophesy: _"Beware the Cullen's, for from them will spring a 'daughter of Eve' who will be the downfall of all vampires. However, their 'son of Adam' will be the salvation of vampire kind."_

This prophecy confused the Volturi because the literal interpretation would mean that a human daughter of the Cullen's would eventually destroy vampires, while a human son would somehow save the vampire species.

This was thought impossible since vampires could not give birth to human children. The closest thing to a human child was Carlisle's Minstrel son, Christopher. And Christopher had been dead for years. It was a very puzzling prophesy.

* * *

**The Child Castaways – Chapter 1**

Rosalie walked into her room, sat on her bed then shut her eyes and sighed. She had several different things weighing deeply on her mind. Once again the Cullen family were preparing to leave Forks since they were beginning to become conspicuous to humans here. Edward and Bella were preparing to visit Renesmee and Jacob in Canada, while the remainder of the family would move across country to live in Portland, Main.

Another problem was Carlisle. He had been in one of his somber moods lately. This particular day marked the ten-year mark in which Christopher had died. Rosalie knew that Carlisle's vampire mind still remembered Christopher as if it were only yesterday when he died.

Of course Carlisle had loved his son more than the rest of the family…but Rosalie also felt a pang of remorse when she thought of Christopher. Perhaps it would do Carlisle some good to get away from Forks and the things that reminded him of Christopher.

Rosalie got up, and went downstairs, then walked outside into the twilight evening. Rosalie's walked to a shady bench, near the now empty coy pond. She had just sat down on the bench when Rose heard a voice that she recognized greet her.

"Greetings Rosalie," said the soft voice. Rosalie quickly turned around and recognized the face of Arvil, the Minstrel.

"What are you doing here, Arvil?" demanded Rosalie, "And what do you want?"

Arvil smiled and flashed his violet eyes at Rose and said, "I've come to make you an offer Rosalie…. an offer I don't think you will be able to refuse."

Rosalie thought carefully about this offer. She was aware that Arvil was extremely powerful. A part of her was also extremely fearful of Arvil…he had taken Emmett's life force many years ago…although he had returned it almost immediately, thanks to the prodding of Bennett. Rose felt she could trust Arvil, but she also knew everything was always on his own terms.

"What could you honestly give me that I would possibly want?" Rosalie asked the crafty violet-eyed Minstrel.

"Why… Rosalie…I would help you attain the one thing you have desired all your immortal life. With the use of my knowledge…I know how you could become a mother…giving birth to your own child," declared Arvil.

Rosalie knew he had her over a barrel. If Rosalie could possibly become human and have a child, she'd give up anything to attain this…anything including her family…and even Emmett himself.

Arvil just smiled at her…for he knew that he had already won the game.

Later that night Emmett came in from hunting with Edward and Jasper. Of course Edward had dragged along Bella. They had been to Goat Canyon again…one of the men's favorite places to hunt. Esme and Alice were in the family room where Alice was showing off her latest designs to an enthralled Esme.

Nobody really knew exactly where Carlisle was. Perhaps he was still in the meadow wishing for just one more precious second to spend with Christopher…and knowing that this desire could never be fulfilled.

Carlisle had become a better person since Christopher had entered his life. He had become a more loving and forgiving person, knowing and being aware of his past sins. Carlisle had done much evil in his remote past, but he had ultimately chosen the light, thanks to Christopher. Unfortunately, Carlisle felt like a piece of himself was missing after Christopher's death…and sometimes he would go in search of this 'missing piece' even though he was well aware that he'd never find it.

Emmett rushed up the stairs in a nanosecond and found his beautiful wife crocheting a beautiful multi-colored afghan. Emmett smiled at Rosalie, then he opened the door to their bathroom.

He immediately began removing his clothes and asked her, "Rose-Baby…Feel like sharing a shower?"

Rose looked at her husband…he had that sexy look in his eyes and the silly smirk on his face when he was always amorous.

"No," Rosalie replied with a wink, "But after you finish, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay… no prob," Emmet answered with chagrin.

Rosalie knew he was wanting a shower partner, but Emmett was going to be shocked out of his mind when she filled-in her husband about her new plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child Castaways - Chapter Two**

Emmett heard his father finally enter the house early the next morning. He would have to approach Carlisle and ask for a family meeting…everyone must be aware of what he and Rosalie were planning.

Emmett wished he had more strength and resolve. Although he was enormous and had larger biceps than most people's waists, the truth was…he was just a big wimp when it came to Rosalie. Emmett always let her have her way when he could allow it…and that was almost always.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and they walked downstairs and sat at the living room table…It was time for another family meeting.

Still holding Rosalie's hand, Emmett said softy, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella, please come to the dining room.

In less than seconds the chairs were instantly filled with his family.

You must understand, Reader…that vampires live for eternity…and they often get board. So, even a family meeting has the ability to jar some excitement into their lives.

Emmett gazed into the eyes of his family and said, "Rosalie and I have something important to say. We may be leaving the family indefinitely if things go as we have planned."

"What do you mean you may be leaving?" Esme asked with fear and trepidation in her voice.

"Emmett means that I might be able to help him and Rosalie," said a voice behind them in the other room.

The vampires all turned at once to the voice and all beheld a breathtakingly handsome man who looked barely in his twenties. He was so fair that his skin almost had a radiance. His hair was a dark chestnut that fell softly to his shoulders, and his eyes shone with a violet hue. Everyone at the table recognized the Minstrel, Arvil at once.

Suddenly Arvil disappeared and reappeared sitting in the last remaining chair at the dining table.

Emmett sighed and said, "I hate it when he does that!"

Carlisle cast a serious glare around the table and asked, "Just what the hell is exactly going on around here?"

"I think Emmett and Rosalie should explain," said the handsome Minstrel.

Rosalie could only smile as she explained, "Arvil knows of a way that Emmett and I could possibly have a child together."

"That's physically impossible!" Carlisle blurted.

Do you remember the Drakun race?" asked Arvil.

Alice nodded and said, "It was an ancient immortal race that was created by an alien race called the Therans. Drakuns were created as guards and soldiers. They were supposed to have skin as hard as granite and drink the essence of their prey."

"That is correct," said Arvil, "we Minstrels call them our 'shadow brothers' because both our races are related although vastly different. When our world died, our Minstrel ancestors came here. It's believed that a few Minstrels gave birth to some Drakuns on Earth, since the two races are related, which gave rise to the Vampire race.

"Why are you bringing this up?" asked Carlisle.

"The 'original' Drakuns did not spread their kind thru bites, but also went thru an estrus or fertile cycle to reproduce themselves," said Arvil.

"So you believe that we Vampires are the descendants of Drakuns who were born to a few of the Minstrels here on Earth?" asked Jasper.

That is precisely want I'm saying," stated Arvil, "However Vampires usually procreate by a gene-virus that's spread in the saliva instead of sexually."

Esme and Rosalie both looked down at their hands lying upon the table. It was obvious to the rest of the family that this was a touchy subject since they both wanted nothing more than to have children of their own and to become a mother.

"As I said," stated Arvil, "the original Drakuns DID reproduce sexually. They went through an estrus cycle about every seven years. During this time of fertility, both male and female became human long enough to conceive and bear a child."

"What has all this got to do with Rosalie and Emmett?" asked Edward.

"Because Arvil has agreed to help jump-start Emmett and I to go into the Drakun reproductive cycle," answered Rosalie with excitement.

Edward eyed Arvil skeptically and asked, "If you can do this for a vampire….then why don't you do this for your own people? You're constantly saying that your own people are dying out."

"We are dying out," answered Arvil, "I could help Minstrels to go into their estrus cycle, but we have stopped producing children. On the rare occasion when conception takes place, the child is usually human. I'm guessing that Rosalie won't mind if her child is human."

"Of course not!" answered Rosalie with enthusiasm, "Just tell us what to do!" she demanded.

"I will take Emmett with me for a few months first," stated Arvil.

"What about me?" asked Rosalie.

"Wait one damned minute!" yelled Edward. "This has all been rather abrupt. I think we should at least vote on whether we agree with Emmett and Rosalie leaving us. I don't know if I'm buying into all this child-potential crap."

"Raise your hand if you're NOT in agreement with all this insanity!" said Edward in a loud voice.

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all raised their hands. Esme sided with Rosalie, as well as Emmett. Carlisle was undecided.

"Please don't do this," Edward begged Emmett. "We don't know if this is safe or that Arvil has been completely truthful," Edward finished.

Emmett looked into his wife's pleading eyes…then he looked at Edward and said, "Bro… I have to try whatever it might take to make Rosalie happy. She means everything to me."

"While Emmett's gone with me, is there a place where Rosalie can live, where she won't come across vampires?" asked Arvil.

"Yes," Esme said, "We all are leaving Forks anyway. Rosalie can remain here at the main house since we will be gone anyway."

Could I possibly ask you two questions?" asked Esme to Arvil.

Arvil answered with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Esme.

"Because of how kind all of you were to Christopher. Rosalie always seemed to love Christopher and went out of her way to care for him," answered Arvil.

Upon the mention of Christopher's name, Carlisle's face seemed to fill with pain and remorse.

Arvil looked into Carlisle's sad eyes with pity. Then Arvil's violet eyes moved to Esme and he asked her, "Didn't you have another question to ask me?"

"Yes," Esme said with sincerity, "If you are successful with Rosalie having a child…would…would there be any way that you could help Carlisle and I have a child together as well?"

"I'm truly sorry," said Arvil, "but for reasons I can't explain, this process would only possibly work with Rosalie and Emmett."

'Why would if possibly only work with them?" asked Jasper.

"I was about to ask the same damn question!" added Edward.

"The answer to that question is too complex and convoluted for you to understand it," answered Arvil.

Arvil stood away from the table and held out his hand to Emmett then said, "It's your choice, Emmett. If you DO choose to do this, then take my hand now."

Emmett slowly looked around the table at his family. He then looked into the pleading eyes of his wife.

Emmett arose from the table and took Arvil's open hand.

Suddenly both Emmett and Arvil disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child Castaways - Chapter Three**

It was the fastest journey that Emmett had ever experienced…even for a vampire. Emmett knew that Arvil was using his time-shift power and that they were speeding through fast time.

Arvil stopped one time in a wooded area in order for Emmett to satiate his thirst. After Emmett's hunt, they kept traveling for a good while.

Finally they both stopped, reaching their final destination. They were in a warm green valley and Emmett spied several small houses and barns in the distance..

"Where are we exactly?" Emmett asked Arvil.

"All you need to know is that we're in a distant jungle valley," said Arvil.

Emmett could only gaze around the small green valley in shock and amazement.

"Don't worry," said Arvil, "there are plenty of animals nearby that will satisfy your thirst."

"Follow me," Arvil commanded.

Emmett followed Arvil to a small farmhouse.

As they neared the farmhouse, Emmett asked, "How many are there of your kind here?"

"We have twenty-seven of our kind here," said Arvil, "the other thirty are hiding out somewhere else on this forsaken planet."

Arvil knocked upon the door to the small farmhouse and entered. Emmett spied a rather plain looking woman who looked in her late thirties. She had reddish hair and dark brown eyes.

Emmett was shocked by the woman's appearance since all the Minstrels he had seen had all been so beautiful. Also all the Minstrels he'd seen had also had dark brown hair with green eyes. Of course, Christopher had also been an exception with his midnight blue eyes.

Arvil finally spoke, "Emmett I would like to introduce, Lilith. Lilith will be helping us in your transformation. Get to know each other, you'll both be spending most of your time together. I'm going to find something to eat for now." Arvil smiled at the both of them and disappeared.

Emmett smiled at the odd looking Minstrel and said, "Nice to meet you, Lilith. But how in the hell can you help me?"

As Emmett asked his question, he became aware of something. The woman's skin looked as hard as granite….and her scent….she smelled of vampire.

Emmett looked into Lilith's dark brown eyes and asked, "What in the hell are you?"

"I am a rarity," Lilith answered, "perhaps the only one of my kind."

Lilith began to explain to Emmett that she was an actual 'Drakun.' Lilith had been born to normal Minstrels eons ago…but changed into a Drakun upon her first fertile cycle. She was somewhat different from vampires, being born and not 'made' or 'created.' She was well over 1,500 years, but had spent almost her entire life with the Minstrels, who worked to keep her existence a secret from Vampires. Lilith had the ability to give birth and the ability to change a human with her saliva/venom.

Lilith was due to come into her fertile or estrus cycle very soon. It was Arvil's hope that when Lilith began to go into her estrus cycle that she would help coax Emmett into the same type of estrus cycle.

This information only further confused Emmett more.

"How can your fertile cycle affect me?" Emmett asked Lilith.

Lilith answered, "How do you think Minstrels can mate if they aren't affected by another's estrus cycle? If a Minstrel goes into estrus, this will also affect their mate since they spend so much time together. Through the process of pheromones and hormones, the sexually latent Minstrel will be coaxed into estrus by the fertile mate. Over a time, a mated couple will become synchronized…eventually they'll both come into season together…at the same time.

"Ahhhh…," said Emmett, "and Arvil thinks that by my spending time with you…that you will coax me into estrus yourself."

"That is correct," stated Lilith.

"But male vampires can already have children," returned Emmett, "Why would I need to go through this estrus?"

Lilith studied Emmett carefully. She figured that he probably wasn't the sharpest blade in the knife drawer.

Finally Lilith said, "If you were to impregnate somebody while you are still Vampire, then the pregnancy would probably kill the mother. If you go thru estrus, you'll change…eventually becoming human enough to sire a child without killing the mother."

"Hmmm… Okay… I guess that makes sense," Emmett finally answered.

"So… all I have to do is just hang with you?" Emmett asked.

"That's an interesting way of putting it…but yes," answered Lilith.

Emmett had spent about a month with Lilith when he began to notice the change. He and Lilith had gone hunting together quite often…usually drinking wild elk or some type of wildcat.

But eventually, Lilith no longer desired to go hunting. She began to perspire….even though the weather was very mild…it was not hot in the least…and besides, vampires didn't sweat. Lilith then began taking his stone-like hands into her moist hands, causing Emmett's senses to run wild.

Emmett also noticed that Lilith began to slowly change. Her hips and bosom became fuller and rounder. Her face began to exude a feminine beauty that Emmett hadn't seen in her before. Lilith began to radiate feminine passion and desire...and Emmett was not immune to this fact.

Emmett honestly didn't know if he wanted to make love to Lilith, drink her blood, or both. In a few days time…suddenly Emmett also lost his appetite…he noticed that he was also having the strange sweats just as Lilith was having.

When Arvil noticed the sudden change in Emmett he said, "Alas, now it is finally time to bring Rosalie into our household."

Emmett was about to question Arvil…but Arvil had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

_Please Comment_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 4**

Rosalie rubbed her hugely swollen belly as she thought of the turn of strange events that had passed the previous year. Arvil had returned for her several months after he had taken Emmett. The rest of the Cullen's had already gone their separate ways, leaving Rosalie to fend for herself in Forks.

Rosalie was surprised when she first laid eyes on Arvil, for he was now tall, muscular and exuded a striking maleness that she had never noticed before. For Arvil was in estrus and Rosalie could feel her vampiric body respond in an unfamiliar way.

By the time she and Arvil had returned to Emmett, Rosalie could feel the change in her body thanks to her exposure to Arvil's fertile cycle.

Rosalie was shocked when she first laid eyes on Emmett….he was quickly phasing from vampire to human and had developed human blue eyes. Their lovemaking and physical contact seemed to accelerate both their change into human. Soon Rosalie's change became advanced and she again developed the beautiful violet eyes of her past humanity.

Rosalie chuckled as she recalled how both she and Emmett had to learn to be human again. Both vampires had to relearn how to function as a human…they had both forgotten how it felt to be 'hungry' and had to relearn how to chew and swallow human food. Both vampires also had to relearn toiletry habits, which wasn't something either vampire was too crazy about.

Arvil had explained how 'vampirism' was a type of virus. When a vampire came into estrus, then the virus was being subdued by yet another virus, an estrus virus, which caused the vampire to transform back into human for a short period of time, but long enough to reproduce.

At least that was true for Drakuns. Vampires built up an immunity to the estrus virus and once they transformed back to vampire, they could never go back into estrus again. This also meant staying away from other vampires because this would only cause them to revert to a vampire faster. This would be Rosalie's one and only chance to conceive a child while she was still human.

Once Rosalie and Emmett had become human again, they had to decide where to go. With all the strangeness due to her human body, Rosalie was craving something familiar. She and Emmett needed to stay clear of vampires in general to help insure that they remained human. Rosalie decided she wanted to return home to Forks since her family had left there…for at least a few decades anyway.

Rosalie and Emmett had been living in Forks for three months when she began to think she was pregnant. Of course she and Emmett had been eating like crazy. They had both been eager to experience new foods they'd never sampled. For the first few weeks they had loaded up on junk food, sampling ice cream, cheeseburgers, pizza… all the fun-foods that they had heard humans rave about while they were vampires.

When Rosalie began to gain weight and feel nauseous in the early morning, she decided on two changes. The first was to hire a nutritionist who could place her on the best diet and vitamins for a pregnancy. Rosalie was just too worried about seeking out a human doctor. Would the doctor recognize anything different from the human norm? Would a medical doctor realize that he was dealing with someone who was usually something radically different from a human? Rosalie was not willing to take that chance.

Carlisle was not an option because both Rosalie and Emmett had been warned to stay away from vampires during the pregnancy. So, the second change was that Rosalie had also hired, Beth, a local midwife to help monitor the pregnancy and with the final delivery. The fifty-something Beth, was kind and understanding and had quickly become somebody Rosalie could depend upon.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed in touch with their vampire family by use of their cells and email. The couple had warned their vampire family not to come near them until safely after Rosalie had given birth.

Rosalie rubbed her large abdomen again. She was now past her ninth month and Beth had been checking on her almost every day. Somehow, knowing that she had both Beth's knowledge and experience on her side…Rosalie knew she would get past her delivery with success.

However, there was one thing that continued to nag at her. As much as Rose relished being human again, she realized that Emmett actually missed being a vampire. Emmett had enjoyed some of their humanity….such as their lovemaking, and the experiencing of new and different foods. However, it all became fairly hum-drum to Emmett and he was looking forward to becoming a vampire again. Emmett would not miss his humanity as Rose so desperately would.

In fact, Emmett still enjoyed the hunt. He now went into the deep forest with either a gun or bow-in-arrow…but hunting was something he couldn't put past himself. This was due to the fact that Emmett was a natural hunter…human or vampire.

Fortunately, Rosalie and Emmett still retained the large fortune they had accumulated as vampires and had plenty of money to spend on their needs and their desires. The couple had everything a young couple could want. They lived in a beautiful, spacious house, and they had more money than they knew what to do with. The only thing they lacked was a child...and now that would be fulfilled very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 5**

It was on a cold and wet November morning that Rose felt her water break. Once Emmett became aware of what was about to take place…he lost complete and utter control and was a nervous wreck. Rosalie had the nervous Emmett call for Beth, the midwife, to come at once.

With the aid of her midwife….and the nervous coaching of her husband, Rosalie delivered a beautiful girl at about 4 p.m. The tiny blonde girl was immediately named Eden Elizabeth Cullen by her parents. The couple had spent almost the entire pregnancy deciding on names. As the pair studied their daughter, they realized that she was perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes and she appeared totally human at a glance. Eden had inherited her mother's glorious violet eyes.

Rosalie was about to place her daughter to her breast to nurse when she felt a huge pain. Emmett just stared at her in shock. However, Beth quickly removed Eden and placed her in a small crib nearby.

At 5 p.m. Rosalie delivered her last child, a boy. This child was also born with ten fingers and ten toes and Emmett declared his new son perfect. Rose and Emmett had decided if they had a boy they would name him after their favorite brother, Edward. Arden Anthony Cullen also appeared human and had dark curls and blue eyes like his father.

Neither Rose nor Emmett could realize the change in the world that these two children would eventually generate. The two parents had no idea of the premonition that the vampire Alexandria had made about their two children. For Eden Elizabeth Cullen would grant humans supreme power over all vampires; while Arden Anthony Cullen would grant vampires a second chance to redeem themselves. It would be a premonition that would cause the Volturi to eventually warrant the death of Eden…while they would study the importance of Arden towards their future.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 6**

Esme let out a huge sigh of satisfaction. She had finally finished the restoration of an old historical house just outside of Portland, Main. It had been almost two years since her family had split and gone their separate ways. Jasper and Alice were living nearby in Portland. However, Edward and Bella had relocated to Canada so that they could be close to Jacob and Renesmee. Carlisle was teaching night classes in Portland. And of course she had spent the last four years refurbishing the ancient three-story house.

Esme was happy that the family did occasionally get together. The Cullen Clan had met together this past Christmas along with the Denali Coven, with the exception of Eleazar.

Eleazar was on a peace mission with the Volturi. Eleazar had agreed that every few decades he'd go to Italy in order to use his gift to assist Aro. Eleazar could tell Aro which humans had the most 'gift' potential to tranform into vamprie. This was one of the first peace settlements between the Volturi and the Cullen followers. Esme hoped that the peace would be long lasting and that Eleazar returned back home safe and sound.

Esme missed Rosalie and Emmett dreadfully although she did keep in contact with them by phone. Esme thought about the new addition to her and Carlisle's family. The vampire Adam had appeared two years ago at their doorstep with his golden eyes shining. Jasper had known Adam long ago during the southern vampire wars and was quite surprised to find him living with the Cullens. Adam had always been a flighty and self-absorbed vampire having been changed when he was barely fourteen. Jasper didn't completely trust Adam, but it was clear that Esme had quickly begun to adore him as a son, due to his youthful appearance.

But, there was something else about Adam that Jasper just couldn't put his finger on. He just couldn't completely trust Adam the way the rest of his family did. Jasper also didn't like how Adams was constantly asking questions about Emmett and Rosalie. Adam's curiosity could only lead to trouble as far as Jasper was concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 7**

Twilight was beginning to fall while Emmett walked the perimeter of the property that surrounded the Cullen home. He had developed strange feelings the past several months. The one positive thing about being human again was the fact that animals were no longer terrified of him. Emmett had purchased his horse, Chester, over a year and a half ago and he usually rode the horse during his surveillances. However, the horse would no longer allow Emmett near him. Emmett knew that his vampiric senses were beginning to return…and fast. He knew the same was true for Rosalie, but she chose to ignore the telltale signs, hoping she could prolong her humanity.

On top of all of this, Emmett was worried about something else. Somebody was watching them…most likely a vampire since Emmett could never quite catch the suspect. But he would have instances when he felt eyes upon him, and he'd quickly turn just to see a shadow…or a tree branch quiver, as if something had quickly brushed it aside.

His border collies, Laddie and Lassie, had detected the presence a year ago, and Emmett knew from their wild reactions that the visitor had to be a vampire. Unfortunately, the border collies eventually began to loath Emmett as day by day he grew more vampire than human. Emmett was forced to sell his treasured border collies…and he'd probably have to sell Chester soon as well.

Emmett had thought about asking for help from his family. Any one of his vampire family members would know in an instant if another vampire had been nearby. But the presence of vampires would only cause him and Rosalie to transform faster…and this was their last and only time to be human. Emmett missed his life as a vampire and would readily welcome back his vampirism with enthusiasm. Ohhh.. how he missed the hunt, as well as the super-strength that he once possessed. Emmett only worried about one thing… Just how would he react to his human two-year old twins once he was vampire again. This thought truly frightened Emmett.

Emmett was walking back to the house when he felt the presence again. He quickly turned and gazed upon a darkened trail that led into the thick forest. Then suddenly a man appeared in the middle of the trail. Emmett knew that if the sun was still shining that the man's skin would shimmer in the sunlight, because the man was definitely a vampire. Emmett knew this fact because he recognized the vampire Eleazar.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 8**

Rosalie had finally put the twins down to bed as she heard Emmett enter the house downstairs. As she walked into the main family room she noticed her husband standing there with a distressed look in his eyes.

"Rosalie," Emmett spoke, "We have an important visitor and you need to hear him out."

A man with dark hair, white skin, and golden eyes suddenly entered the room. Instantly Rosalie felt her skin crawl. She recognized Eleazar at once.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, "How could you allow a vampire in our house? Especially since we have children!"

Before Emmett could speak, the vampire Eleazar looked upon Rosalie with his kind eyes and said, "I'm here to give you a warning before it's too late, Rosalie."

Rosalie could only return Eleazar's stare with disbelief.

Eleazar continued, "Every decade or so, I return to the Volturi on a mission of peace. To help engender peace, I use my talent so Aro can determine if he wants to turn a human to vampire."

Rosalie knew that Eleazar had a gift that Aro highly prized. Eleazar could sense a potential gift that a human may possess when turned to vampire

"While I was with the Volturi I was told about a prophecy that the vampire Alexandra spoke about." Eleazar said.

"What does some damn prophecy have to do with us!" Rosalie spat out angrily.

Emmett looked into Rosalie eyes with pleading and said, "Please Rose, you have to listen to him. Eleazar has sacrificed much to bring us this information."

Eleazar continued his story, "Alexandra said that a human daughter would be born unto the Cullens who would lead to the overthrow of vampires. While a son would also be born to the Cullens who would redeem vampires."

Rosalie gasped involuntarily.

"Of course none of this made sense or was taken seriously," stated Eleazar. "However, the Volturi decided to send spies to look in on all the Cullens periodically. You can't imagine how surprised the Volturi were when they learned that somehow both you and Emmett had retained your humanity….eventually giving birth to twins…a boy and a girl, just as the prophesy has forwarned."

"Emmett! We have to take the children and hide at once!" Rosalie pleaded urgently.

"Rose, it wouldn't do us any good. Demetri or any of the other Volturi trackers could easily find us," Emmett explained.

Emmett continued as he hugged and tried to calm his wife, "We have to bring the family back together again…all of us. If we all come together, we'd be powerful enough to protect the children against the Volturi."

Rosalie looked sadly into her husband's eyes. The vibrant blue was gone and replaced by a golden sheen. She knew the appearance of Eleazar was quickly transforming them both back to vampire.

Rose saw the return of her family as a double-edged sword. On one side, her vampiric family could help protect her children. On the other side, Rose also knew that her humanity was over now that her vampiric family would be returning. Rosalie sobbed into her husband's shoulder and cried the last human tears that she would ever shed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 9**

When Eleazar's news was heard by the Cullen family, all of them decided it best to return to Forks where they could help Rosalie and Emmett protect their children.

Emmett had been worried for his children…worried that he himself would present a danger to his human children. But Emmett was wrong. After his transformation back to vampire was complete, Emmett was again the brilliant hunter he once was. He also found himself lusting for blood once again and spent much time in the forest satiating his tremendous thirst.

However, his children, Eden and Arden, did not quite smell like food. The two had a different smell…a smell Emmett recognized and he knew at once that his vegetarian family would not be tempted by his human children.

The family had taken strongly to the Cullen twins.

Eden had taken after her mother and was extremely beautiful even though she was only three when her extended vampire family first met her. Eden possessed her mother's blonde hair and unusual violet eyes. But some of the Cullens found her eyes unsettling…making them think of Arvil's piercing violet eyes.

Both Rose and Emmett were concerned about Carlisle's first reaction to Arden, for they themselves had noticed it as well in their son.

Actually, almost all the Cullens had the same reaction to Arden….but Carlisle's was just more profound.

Carlisle would never forget the moment he entered the house in Forks and first laid eyes on his three-year-old grandson.

"This is impossible!" Carlisle said when he first gazed upon Arden. In a nanosecond, Carlisle had Arden in his arms studying him carefully.

"His face, his body, his skin…are identical," stated Carlisle. "The only difference is his blue eyes are brighter and his hair is darker and curlier," he continued.

For Carlisle truly didn't know whether if he were euphorically happy or miserably sad, for in the face of Arden was the face of his lost son.

"Christopher," Carlisle sighed sadly as he held Arden in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 10**

Eden glanced at her eleven year old twin brother and smiled. They were in the stable where they both enjoyed brushing their father's horse, Chester. This was their alone time, for their family always kept them under careful watch.

"How are your piano lessons going with Uncle Edward?" Arden asked.

"They would be okay if he wasn't always expecting perfection," stated Eden.

"Aww…he can't help it…none of them really can. They're all pretty much perfect in their own way," Arden said.

"Maybe except for Dad," Arden said thinking of his playful father.

"Well….being home schooled by a gang of vampires isn't exactly a piece of cake!" Eden argued back.

Arden could only smile back at his sister. He actually understood how she felt…constantly being watched and monitored by their family members.

"At least Uncle Edward can't read your mind!" Arden joked back at her.

For some unknown reason, their uncle could read everybody's mind with the exception of his wife, Bella…along with both the twins. Edward had been dumbfounded when he couldn't get a clear mental lock on Adam's mind either.

Suddenly Chester went wild-eyed and began to bolt.

"Who's there?" shouted Arden, for he knew that one of his vampire family members had to be near in order to spook the horse.

"It's only me," replied Adam, who stood just outside the stable shining in the sunlight.

"Go away," said Eden, "You know that none of you are allowed near the stable because of Chester!"

"I only wanted to know if Arden wanted to go swimming later," Adam answered.

"We'll both go swimming with you in a bit, but you'd better go ahead and make yourself scarce before Chester goes completely berserk," warned Arden.

After Chester was calmed Eden said, "I really wish you hadn't agreed to us swimming with Adam. He really bothers me some times."

"He really can't help it," said Arden, "You have to realize how young he was changed. He was just a kid, so I think that's why he relates better to the both of us.

Unknown to the twins, Adam had overheard the conversation. Arden was right more than what he knew. Adam didn't identify with the rest of the Cullens…because he considered them 'old.' Adam had his reasons for staying with the Cullens and one day those reasons would become clear.

However, Adam had never thought that he would come to care for the Cullen twins as he had. They had youthful minds and spirits just like he possessed. Perhaps they could be "changed" early just as he had…then he would truly feel like he was part of a coven.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 11**

The first time it happened was in October, before the twins twelfth birthday. Arden was awoken by his mother that morning with promises of French toast downstairs in the kitchen. Arden quickly used the bathroom, brushed his hair, then began to ready to brush his teeth.

Then suddenly Arden forgot what he was doing…where he was….who he was. Then he suddenly fell towards the bathroom floor.  
Eden went downstairs and began eating her French toast.

"Where's your brother, Eden?" asked her mother.

"I have no idea," Eden said.

"Emmett…Go upstairs and get your son," demanded Rosalie.

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Yes mam."

Emmett was upstairs and entering Arden's room in a flash. But Arden wasn't there.

He heard water running in Arden's bathroom. Emmett opened the door, but his son wasn't there either. On the bathroom floor was Arden's toothbrush heavy with toothpaste. Alongside was Arden's pajamas. Then Emmett's vampiric eyes spied something strange. On the floor was something made of plastic and steel. Emmett quickly recognized them as Arden's braces…but just why were they no longer on his son's teeth?

Arden awoke freezing. He could once again remember who he was. But where was he? The sun was behind a thick maze of clouds making the day hazy. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was hazy because everything was layered in snow. No wonder he was freezing.

Arden forced the layer of snow off his body and attempted to stand…it was then that he discovered that he was naked and quickly freezing to death. He looked around in order to orient himself and saw the river nearby that flowed by his house. But this was a part of the river he didn't readily recognize. Another quick look, and Arden realized he was in the forest…the forest he was NEVER allowed in alone, especially since so many of his vampire family hunted it.

Naked, Arden folded his freezing arms and began trudging northward beside the lake. It should eventually lead him back home again. That is, if he didn't freeze to death first.

Edward had just finished off an elk when he heard the strange sound. He heard footsteps in the soft snow and another sound he didn't recognize. Edward bounded after the footsteps and the strange sound. Edward froze in his footsteps when he recognized the naked child struggling to walk in the snowy ground…the strange sound was the boy's teeth chattering together

"Arden!" Edward yelled and the motion of the young boy stopped. Then Arden turned to face Edward.

Edward was at his nephew's side in seconds noticing that the boy's body was a light shade of blue.  
Edward removed his coat and wrapped his nephew in. Then Edward took the boy in his arms and began racing back to the Cullen house at an astounding speed.

"Where have you been all this time, Arden?" Edward asked. But the only sound from Arden's mouth was the sound of his teeth chattering.

Edward brought Arden into the warm Cullen house and said in a piercing voice, "I've found him! I've got Arden!"

His entire family surrounded him, but Carlisle managed to get close enough to examine Arden.

"He's freezing," said Carlisle.

It was the first time that his grandfather's hands didn't seem cold thought Arden.

"He's going through hypothermia!" stated Carlisle in a serious voice.

"We must get him to a warm shower and melt all this ice off his skin!" ordered Carlisle.

The next thing Arden knew he was in his father's arms. Emmett ran upstairs to the bathroom. Rosalie turned on the shower and began adjusting it for Arden.

"I think everybody but Carlisle should leave," said Emmett. "I think Arden would want some privacy."

"While your warming him I'll get his swimsuit," said Rosalie.

Arden felt himself being lifted and being placed into the warm shower…his father was also in the shower supporting him.

"Here's his swimsuit," Rosalie managed to say as she sobbed sorrowfully.

Carlisle took the swimsuit and quickly he and Emmett dressed the naked boy.

As the warm water assaulted Arden, he felt Carlisle's hands upon his muscles, kneading them and forcing fresh blood into his icy veins.

Carlisle smiled at Emmett and said, "I think he's going to be okay…we got to him in plenty of time. Let's fill the tub with warm water, then let him soak in it for a few minutes."

"Rosalie!" ordered Carlisle, "There's an electric blanket in the store room. Get it, then place it on his bed, then put a coverlet over it. Don't worry, your son is going to survive."

Emmett looked down at his son and saw that the blue hue that his skin had possessed was now turning the lightest pink in places.

Emmett turned to Carlisle and said, "I'm going to destroy whoever did this to him."

Carlisle only nodded and said, "You can ask your questions later…let the boy recuperate first."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 12**

Arden awoke in his bed toasty and very warm. He felt a warm hand holding his own hand. Arden turned and saw that Eden lay in bed with him, her eyes fixed upon his.

"Where did you go and where have you been all this time?" Eden asked him.

"What do you mean all this time? I was only gone for a minute," Arden returned.

Eden gave him a grave look and said, "Arden, you disappeared from the house the morning of October third. Today is February seventh. Everybody has been searching for you like crazy."

"Eden, all I remember is getting out of bed for breakfast. I was in the bathroom getting ready to brush my teeth. Then the next minute I was waking up in the snowy forest," Arden told his sister.

"You even missed our birthday," said Eden, "Mom and Dad have been franticly searching for you. The entire family has."

"Mom and Dad were even planning a trip to Italy to speak with the evil ones," Eden said.

"Maybe this has something to do with our secrets," said Arden, "Should we tell them?" he further added.

"No, I don't think I'm ready for everybody to know about our secrets and abilities," Eden said.

Although this conversation went forth between the twins, neither had spoken a single word aloud.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 13**

Rosalie took Arden to the orthodontist and had his braces replaced. Slowly things began to fall back to normal.

The twins attended classes at home. Edward taught them mathematics and music, Jasper taught history and science. Alice occasionally taught a 'type' of English, but she usually blended it in with another language…which made it interesting. Esme taught them arts and design, which both twins adored. Emmett wanted to teach the twins hunting…however this was refused, so he made do with archery.

Adam usually attended class along with the twins. Although he was well over two hundred years, Adam only appeared to be a few years older than the twins. As the years had gone by, it was obvious that Adam preferred spending time with his playmates than with the 'older' vampires who were closer to his true age. But Adam had been locked into vampirism when he was still locked into childhood and it had somewhat merged the two together. Being with the young Cullen twins seemed more natural to Adam.

The twins spent their 'alone' time with Chester. Because it was due to Chester's fear of vampires that the twins knew they were truly alone and private. It was this alone time in which the twins felt free to practice their 'extra' abilities.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 14**

It was in May, during piano lesson that it happened again. And this time Edward would witness what took place.

Edward knew that Arden wasn't crazy over his piano lessons…but Edward also knew that the boy had tremendous potential.

Edward watched closely and counted aloud as Arden went thru the scales. But something was wrong…Arden couldn't remember the scales anymore.

"Is anything wrong, Arden?" Edward asked.

Arden could only look up at Edward as if he didn't recognize him.

Suddenly Arden's eyes rolled up into his head and he immediately fell from the piano stool.

Edward would have caught him, but there was nothing to catch. The only thing that remained of Arden were his shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and underwear. Of course Arden's braces were again left behind.

Arden awoke again and eventually realized that he was near his home. He was outside and the weather was cool but not uncomfortably so. He knew he was close to home, but still several miles away.

Arden walked by the ancient garden that his parents had planted when he was still little. The ancient scarecrow still stood at the weedy uncared center of the garden. Wanting to cover his nakedness, Arden walked to the scarecrow and stripped it of its ragged shorts. He then quickly tugged the filthy shorts onto himself to hide his nakedness.

Arden then trudged barefoot back home. At least the sun wasn't so bright that he'd sunburn.

He eventually came to his house…he thought he finally knew what was going on and he'd have quite a story to tell his family.

Arden opened the front door and entered the clean home. He felt filthy as he walked slowly upstairs to the family room. His parents and grandparents were sitting there…in their inhuman, still statue-like way. Arden felt a shiver go through him.

Suddenly his father saw him and his face became animated as he yelled, "Arden, where have you been?"

The next second Arden was being held gently in his father's arms.

His mother quickly came to him and began coating his face in kisses.

Soon all his aunts and uncles were there. All of them were sobbing and questioning him at once.

Eden said loudly, "Uncle Edward said you disappeared. You've been gone for almost four months."

Carlisle looked at Esme, he then swallowed hard and asked, "Arden, you know a little about the Volturi. Do they have anything to do with this?"

Arden said, "I honestly don't know Carlisle…but I do think I know what's happening to me. I'll explain after I eat something.

Then Arden surprised everyone, by pushing his father's arms away and walking upstairs to the kitchen. Before the shocked vampires, Arden prepared some Captain Crunch in a bowl and poured milk over it. Arden ate four bowls before he had finished. His family just watched him in amazement.

"I'm sorry," Arden said, "but I haven't eaten in days and I was literally beginning to starve!"

"We're sorry," Esme said, "Do you wish to bathe and change first?" as she looked down on the poor filthy boy.

"No, Esme. I think I'd better explain myself now. I can do that later." Arden said.

Arden walked back downstairs to the living room, where he sat in the middle of the floor. His sister, Eden, knelt down and sat beside him.

In seconds his family had taken the couch and seats around him.

Arden's eyes wandered towards his uncle as he said, "The last think I remember here was that I was with Edward at the piano during a lesson."

"Then my head became muddled and confused and I felt myself fall from the piano seat. But when I landed I was naked laying upon a forest floor. It was dark but I could still see clearly. The ground was not grass but some type of moss-like substance. Giant ferns were all around me. I searched out with my senses but I detected no animals nearby. I was utterly alone. I heard a loud noise like water, but it almost sounded thunderous. I walked through the fern forest and found myself at a cliff. A cliff so high I can't even begin to imagine. The waves were making the thunderous sound, for they were monster waves that I've never seen the like, beating against a shore of rocks. I also noticed that the wind was blowing fairly hard…yet there was no storm. It was then that I noticed where all the brightness came….for it was the moon. No, not the moon that we see outside, but the moon many, many times bigger. It seemed to dominate the entire sky. I fell to my knees in fear of it…scared that the moon was falling to the earth. But it never fell. Then within a few short hours the sun appeared. It was bright, so I returned to the shade of the ferns to keep from burning. I looked for anything edible, for I was starving, but could find nothing before the sun went down. I knew it hadn't been a complete day…at the most maybe twelve hours…but in that set time, night had already fallen. I was thirsty and knew that I had to find water soon. But the wind was so loud…and the waves breaking upon the shore were also loud. It was mere luck when I stumbled thru the fern forest and spied a small stream going through. However not long after I'd drunk my fill, then the sun was up again. I came to realize that the days and nights were much shorter…and the moon was much closer. There was no grass or animals…only a spongy like moss substance among dense bogs. I finally knew where I was… I was here… on Earth….but somehow had traveled back billions of years. So far back that animal life hadn't completely taken to the land yet…so far back that the earth spun faster making the days into about half of what they are now. So far back that the moon was much closer, causing the bright night, the heavy winds, and the thundering ocean. I was there at least three of those days…I drank much of the water, but wondered if I'd end up starving. For the plant life was so different from what it is now. I didn't recognize the small amount of plant life that was in existence. And even if I could force myself to consume an animal, I had no idea how to hunt one. Besides, land animals had yet to exist. I made due with a few insect like beetles…then one day I felt my head buzzing…I lay down on the forest floor…and when I awoke I was back in the forest of Forks…just a few miles from home."

Carlisle looked attentively at Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle looked at Arden then he closed his eyes and said, "Arden is like my Christopher in so many ways…his looks….his actions and reactions. And like my Christopher, Arden also possesses the 'time-shift' gift. And like Christopher, Arden's 'time-shift' gift is flawed."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 15**

Jasper looked at his nephew and asked, "Arden, you mentioned that you searched out with your senses in your story. What does that mean?"

Arden's blue eyes fell upon his sister Eden. The two looked at each other for a minute.

Finally Arden spoke, "I have certain gifts. One is that I can expand my senses and seek out whatever type of life form that might be present. I also have a gift in silent communication. I can mind speak with Eden without talking."

"Why haven't you told us this before?" his mother, Rosalie demanded.

"Because it was our secret!" Eden said.

"It's not easy living in a household full of vampires. We witness all of your talents daily. When Arden and I learned that we also have talents, we decided to keep them to ourselves," Eden finished.

"But, don't any of you see?" asked Adam. "Can any of you even begin to understand how powerful they'll become once they're turned? They could harness these powers and learn to control them…bending them to their will!"

Alice just stared at Adam frostily and said, "We might as well all just face the truth. I love Eden and Arden just as the rest of you…but I don't think they're exactly the product of vampires. It doesn't make sense…Arden looking so much like Christopher…even possessing similar powers. And their smell!"

Alice head swerved to look her family in the face…to urge them to face the facts.

"I can't explain it," Alice said, "but Arden looking so much like Christopher…and Eden with the same violet eyes that Arvil possessed! But facts are facts…and the twins are undeniably Minstrels."

Alice looked into Emmett and Rosalie's eyes and said, "I don't know how it's even possible, but we all KNOW that it's true."

Nobody argued with Alice…for everybody had come to the realization that the twins were minstrels…in fact they had known it in their heart of hearts for quite some time….but logic had made them to turn away and deny this fact.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 16**

After Alice's revelation, Arden removed himself from his family and went upstairs to shower. He went into his room and had just gotten dressed when he heard a soft knock upon his door.

"Come in, Eden," Arden said with his mind talk.

As Eden sat down upon his bed, Arden gave her a sorrowful look and said, "I'm sorry that I had to tell the entire family about our secret. But with what's happening to me, I don't believe I had a choice."

Eden just looked at her brother and said, "Don't worry about it. Thanks for not spilling the beans about all my talents though."

Arden just snickered, "They're not my talents to speak about."

Then more seriously Arden said, "Why don't you trust them Eden?"

"Because they've never told us the complete truth about why the Volturi are a danger to us. They're keeping secrets…all of them…even Adam. They're not telling us everything, but I can tell. The Volturi have to want us for a reason, and our family refuses to disclose this reason," Eden replied.

"But can't you tell that they love you?" Arden asked his sister.

"That they'd do anything for you to help and protect you," Arden further urged.

"I believe that they love me as much as a vampire can love something. And I can't help but wonder if their love is really what it seems being we're not vampires," Eden said.

"I've heard them whisper," began Arden, "that when we become of age, that they plan for Carlisle to change us."

"I don't wish to become a vampire," stated Eden. "And I know that the same goes for you as well!" Eden finished.

"No….but we're nearly thirteen. That gives us a few years to argue our point about the vampire thing." Arden said.

"I want to travel and see the world," sighed Eden. "I want to spend time with other humans and experience their way of life," she finished.

"Alice says we're more Minstrel than anything else." Arden replied.

"Do you know exactly what Minstrels are by the way?" Arden asked his sister.

"No," replied Eden. "But you can bet that's going to be my number one priority."

Arden looked into Eden's beautiful, but stubborn face and knew this to be a fact.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 17  
**

Almost a year had quickly gone by and Rosalie was debating about having Arden's braces replaced as he neared his thirteenth birthday.

"Arden's teeth aren't crooked, so just leave him alone," barked Emmett.

Rosalie knew that Emmett just hid his insecurities with anger…that's why he always seemed angry when she approached him about Arden.

"No," Rosalie began, "But he has a bit of an overbite…that was the reason for the braces."

"Then hell no! I think Arden looks perfectly fine…in fact I like his overbite!" Emmett thundered.

Rosalie agreed to put off Arden's braces for another year…perhaps until his fourteenth birthday.

The twins thirteenth birthday party was perfect. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella had spent an entire day getting the pool-house ready and decorated. The pool-house was warm and the pool water was as warm as bathwater despite the cold November day.

There was shining streamers. A huge banner that read, "Happy 13th Birthday Eden & Arden!" Separate tables held separate cakes, one pink cake for Eden, and another blue cake for Arden. Decorative small plates sat near the cakes with shiny utensils nearby.

The twins both seemed ecstatic as they were led to the pool-house blindfolded. The cakes were all alit with candles while the Cullen family clapped and sang "Happy Birthday."

Eden and Arden quickly blew out the candles to their cakes. The cake-thing was just for show….nobody ate from them….except for Eden and Arden.

The actual fun was in the swimming pool because all the Cullens were there to show off their fantastical swimming abilities. Both Eden and Arden could swim well enough…but nothing like their vampiric family.

Not only could the Cullens hold their breath indefinitely, but the tricks they managed off the low-board and high-board were breathtaking.

Arden spent most of his time in the pool swimming with Adam. Adam was really the only friend he had that was his age. Arden had to constantly remind himself that Adam was actually MUCH older than what he appeared to be. But it was safe to swim with Adam, he alone of the Cullens never got his face wet… but either sat beside the pool, or swam in the shallows.

Arden watched as Eden plugged her nose and jumped off the high-dive to a huge sound of applause.

"Alright!" his father yelled, "Arden, you're next to go off the high dive."

Arden grinned as his family applauded.

He began climbing the steps to the high dive….he'd show them a thing or two!

Suddenly as he reached the last step…Arden's ears began ringing.

Arden drunkenly walked towards the end of the board but just stood wavering there.

The Cullens watched in horror as Arden's eyes rolled into the back of his head…and he began to fall.

In a blur of an instant, Emmett was up the board and enclosed his son within the safety of his arms.

However, the only thing Emmett had caught was his son's empty swimsuit…for Arden had disappeared.

When Arden awoke, he found himself in a sunny field covered by a gray blanket.

He turned and thought he was staring straight into a mirror.

For Arden saw a boy close to his age sitting cross leg beside him. The boy smiled at him and Arden noticed the boy's dark midnight blue eyes. The boy also had hair slightly lighter than Arden's and without the curls. But otherwise, the boy was almost his exact image.

The boy finally spoke and said in a clear lilting voice that retained a strong English accent, "Hello Arden. My name is Christopher."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 18**

"How do you know my name?" asked Arden to the boy who so closely resembled him.

"Because, an older version of you warned me of your visit. You remembered it so well because you disappeared the day of your thirteenth birthday," the boy told him.

"Where am I?" Arden asked.

"You're in Pennsylvania, in the middle of an Amish cow pasture, in the year 1930," replied the boy.

"Follow me and let's get you changed into some decent clothes," he added.

Arden followed the boy to an extremely small two-roomed farmhouse. They entered the farmhouse and the boy opened a plain chest and took out a plain white shirt, dark pants, and a pair of long underwear.

Arden allowed the boy to assist him in dressing since the clothing was so strange and worked differently than normal clothing he'd seen. But Arden was glad to be dressed…even in old-fashioned clothing as this.

Arden looked carefully at the boy…recalling that his name was Christopher.

"Who are you really?" Arden asked with genuine curiosity. "And why do we look so much alike."

"I will answer all your questions," replied the boy…"but you must try to be patient with me."

The boy smiled and said, "I am Christopher Carlisle Cullen, the son of Carlisle Sebastian Cullen, vampire."

Arden could only gape at Christopher as he said, "You're Christopher…Carlisle's Christopher?

"Yes," spoke the boy proudly, "Does he mention me?"

"Not very often," spoke Arden, "I think it bothers him to speak too much about you."

"So you don't know the entire story?" asked Christopher.

"I know that Carlisle had a son that somehow died." Arden said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry," Christopher said as he patted Arden's back, "I knew I wouldn't live forever."

"Why aren't you a vampire?" asked Arden.

"Because I am something entirely different…I'm not vampire or human…well not exactly." Christopher said.

"I'm something called a Minstrel," began Christopher, "Just as my mother was before me. Father.. I mean Carlisle rescued my mother from the Volturi ages ago. They married, then later they had me. Carlisle baptized me himself not long after my birth. After all, he was an Anglican minister at one time.

Arden suddenly remembered a photograph taken when he and Eden were around three. It was a photograph of he and Eden being baptized as well….and by Carlisle.

Arden then thought of something else, "If you're Carlisle's son…and it's 1930, then why aren't you with him?"

Christopher seemed to loose the gleam in his eyes and said solemnly, "Because Carlisle doesn't know I exist at this point in time."

Arden could only return Christopher's stare in shock and wonderment.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 19  
**

"I," Christopher began, "like you have several gifts. One was a memory barrier wall, where I can remove certain memories and replace them with fake ones. My father went through a very taxing time after my mother's death. He became a different man, someone I no longer hardly recognized. So, I removed from him many of those negative memories…including those of my mother and myself," finished Christopher.

"When did you do this?" asked Arden.

"In the early 1700's after we reached America," answered Christopher.

Christopher continued, "Around 1750, I met a human woman who I married. We had two sons and one daughter, but one of our sons died early as an infant. I survived my wife and children, then I searched the America's for my own kind.

By the time I discovered a colony of Minstrels, I had become an old man. You see, I was born with another gift as well, a 'time-shift' gift. This gift allows my kind to go into fast or slow time. If we shift into fast time, it's like we disappear right before your eyes.

However, my time shift gift was flawed. I couldn't completely control it…it basically controlled me in ways that had never happened before. I aged in strange fluxes of time, remaining one age for years…then rapidly aging in a span of moments.

When I finally left Carlisle, I was physically around the age of twelve or so, but much older. I appeared around twenty when I met my wife. After the despair of giving up my father, then losing my wife and children, I sank deeply into desolation. I began to search for my people, but I was aging quickly.

Once I located a colony of Minstrels, one of them knew me. He had exceptional powers and attempted to cure me. He couldn't completely cure me, for as you see I still age erratically. I'm several hundred years old, but I currently appear as a teenage youth," Christopher finished.

"But what exactly are Minstrels and what does this time-shift gift have to do with me?" asked Arden.

"It's a long story," began Christopher, " but Minstrels are simply a different race from humans and vampires. Humans are our ancestors…but we diverged long, long ago. We were bred as servants just as the vampires were, but this was long ago on a different world than this."

Christopher continued, "We smell and appear much like the vampires, however we are not immortal and we are immune to their venom. In fact, a good dose of vampire venom would kill one of us. But Minstrels were not valued by vampires because of our beauty…but for our true skill."

"What skill would that be?" asked Arden.

Suddenly a sound so beautiful surrounded Arden. A sound of such lovely music that he had never experienced before. Arden felt himself almost weep at the heavenly sound.

"We Minstrels can synthesize sound, creating the most harmonious music and sound possible," said Christopher.

"What about the time-shift gift? I heard Carlisle mention it once," said Arden.

"Well…obvious the time-shift gift is broken in you as well. However it's manifested itself differently in you than it did with me. You are literally jumping from one time frame to another," said Christopher.

"That's impossible…I thought time travel would be something impossible. People could go back in time and change history," finished Arden.

"You're right," said Christopher, what you speak of would cause major time shifts altering space, time, and continuum causing time paradox. However, with you, time has already stamped itself. You won't be able to change history with the gift you have. Even if you have prior knowledge of something, due to time travel, you most likely won't be able to speak it."

"Then what's the purpose in all this?" Arden said as he ultimately broke down and began weeping.

"Because you will save the future," said Christopher.

"What do you mean?" sobbed Arden.

"You will know when that day will come," promised Christopher.

"Now I will explain how you and your sister are Minstrels…and why you and I appear so physically alike… and how your sister inherited those blasted purple eyes!" Christopher said with gusto.

After Christopher explained Arden was filled with shock. But now he understood the mysterious answers to all his questions.

(Sorry reader, but the secret that Christopher reveals to Arden will be revealed later in the story).


	20. Chapter 20

**The Child Castaways - Chapter 20**

Arden had spent over a month with Christopher. He actually enjoyed this slow easy life…and he also enjoyed meeting the few other Minstrels that were nearby.

But one day a strange buzzing began in Arden's head and he knew that his time-shift gift was preparing to strike again.

When he relayed this information to Christopher, he was shocked by Christopher's reaction.

Christopher began to weep, then quickly grabbed Arden and hugged him tightly.

Then Christopher gently pushed Arden away and said with tears streaming down his face, "You must make me a solemn promise, Arden!"

"I'll do my best," replied Arden.

"Please take care of Carlisle for me…make sure he is happy…and content with his life." Christopher begged.

"I'll try," Arden answered with curiosity in his voice.  
"Since Carlisle has spoken of me…I know that my barrier wall no longer functions and that Carlisle now remembers everything from his past," Christopher said.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Arden.

"My father had a pure soul when he was human. I know this because I know his mind best second only to my own." Christopher said

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say," Arden said,

Christopher let out a sigh and said, "Carlisle rejected the idea of being a vampire, he fought this fight harder than anyone else before or since. However, he recognized his weaknesses and tried to stay away from humans. He began to roam the lands relentlessly, hoping that others of his kind could help him with his constant thirst."

Christopher gave a serious look then said, "Unfortunately, my father found the Volturi who only tried their best to tempt him with the blood of humans. Despite this temptation, Carlisle still tried to do his best and resist the lure of human blood. Then there is the story of how the Volturi murdered my mother. I was also eventually captured by the Volturi and treated horribly by them."

Christopher took a deep breath and continued, "My father was sent past his breaking point and became a different person. We all have a portion of good and evil that resides within us. While the far majority of my father is good…the evil side took possession of him temporarily."

Christopher thought a minute and said, "I know now that in your time that he remembers this gruesome and bloody past. I know that Carlisle will have many regrets…things the good side of himself finds horrendous."

"He seems fine to me. He's still a doctor and works at the local hospital," said Arden.

"I still see him from time to time. Occasionally I secretly check in on him just to know that he's alright," Christopher said with a sad smile.

Arden was impressed... he knew it was almost impossible to sneak up on a vampire.

"Carlisle now has a new son, as well as a new wife…he seems fairly happy at this moment in time," Christopher said wistfully.

"That would be Uncle Edward and Esme," Arden said.

"Carlisle loves them very much," Arden added.

"I know that…the love for them was literally pouring forth out of his mind. My father was so lonely the first few decades after I left him," said Christopher guiltily.

"I've watched as Carlisle tamed them from the bloodthirsty monsters that they first began their second life as. Carlisle judges himself so harshly, but he never had anyone to help him deal with the newborn blood lust." Christopher finished.

"You seem sad when you speak of them," stated Arden.

"Actually, I am a bit sad. I miss my father dreadfully. However, I know if I went back to him, that I'd only bring back sorrowful memories. Then I'd eventually die anyway. Carlisle now has an immortal family to match his own immortality. It's more important that Carlisle lives a happy life, and that he lives as long as he can," Christopher said.

Arden thought about the many things that Christopher had related to him about Carlisle. Arden wasn't exactly what he thought about his grandfather.

Christopher gave Arden a meaningful look and said, "Occasionally, you will see and hear Carlisle being portrayed as something menacing and evil. But know this, from his own son, Carlisle is pure of heart. He eventually learned his utter goodness from himself, without any prodding or urgings from my mother or myself."

As Arden's dizziness grew he knew his time was short. He began to get the disoriented feeling he always got right before he time hopped.

"Farewell Christopher," Arden managed to spill out.

Christopher quickly hugged Arden tightly before he disappeared and said, "Tell Carlisle that I love him…and to please forgive me."

Those were Christopher's last words.


End file.
